


Odd Couple

by starsinger



Series: A Beautiful Day [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Bones has been steaming since Jim and Chris had sex. What’s he going to do? Don’t own them.





	

Bones watched Jim and Chris together, and he steamed. “And so, that’s when Spock and I decided to have sex in the Observation Deck in front of the Tholdarian Ambassador,” Uhura told him.

“Huh? What?” Bones asked.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Uhura asked as she looked where he was staring. “Leonard, go talk to them. Green doesn’t suit you.”

“Green?” Bones asked.

“You’re jealous. Pike made the first move, and you’re steaming. Go talk to him,” she said.

“Who?” he asked as Jim left.

“Pick one,” Uhura told him as she shoved toward Pike who was also leaving. Bones stumbled before he caught himself and followed both men.

“I wonder who he’ll end up with,” Sulu asked as he came up behind her.

“Both,” Uhura said with a grin. Sulu gaped as she turned back to the refreshments table.

* * *

“Admiral!” Bones called trying not to sound nervous. Chris stopped and turned, waiting for the Doctor to catch up. “I’d like a word with you,” he said.

“Only one?” Chris asked with a lopsided grin. “Alright, what is it?”

“It’s about you and Jim,” Bones told him as he faced the older man.

“Do you mean are my intentions honorable?” Chris asked humorously. “I’m not going to get him pregnant and desert him.”

Bones was not amused. “It’s just that you’re so much older than he is,” Bones started.

“And, so I’m more experienced, and could break his heart?” Chris asked.

Bones didn’t seem to notice that he was backing up to the opposite wall. Bones was flustered, “He’s my best friend, Admiral,” Bones told him. A sweat broke out all over his body as his backside bumped into the wall. “I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“And you’re the one to make sure I don’t?” Chris asked, his face inches from Bones’.

“If I have to,” Bones told him. “I…” his sentence was abruptly cut off as Chris nailed his lips with his own. Bones’ eyes popped as the Admiral ran his hands down Bones’ torso and up under it.

“Get a room,” someone muttered as the two stumbled sideways toward a doorway. It slid open. “NOT MY ROOM!” was the last thing they heard before the door closed. Jim stood outside his quarters scratching his head.

“That’s what you get for letting Chris in the door,” Uhura told him.

“Really?” Jim asked. “I’ll be on the Observation Deck,” he muttered.

“You don’t mind?” Uhura asked.

An odd look crossed Jim’s face, “No, not really.” Uhura watched as Jim turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

Chris pushed Bones up against a wall and kissed him again. Bones’ heart pounded so loudly in his ears he couldn’t understand why the whole ship could not hear it. Chris broke the kiss long enough to steer them both toward the bed while stripping Bones of his shirt. Somehow he managed to get them both out of their clothes and onto the bed while simultaneously kissing him. They fell on the bed with Bones firmly wrapped in Chris’ arms.

Bones moaned as Chris sucked a bruise into the side of his neck. “Oh, god, Chris, what about…Jim…”

Chris chuckled. “He told us to get a room. This is his room,” he said.

“That was him?” Bones barely got out before Chris pressed his lips to Bones’ while running a hand down his body.

“Yes, and now, I have you both,” Chris said. “And you’ll enjoy every minute of it,” he said with what sounded like an evil laugh. “Now you know my cunning plan,” Chris said with a mischievous grin before kissing Bones again. This time his tongue ran across Bones’ lips causing the man to make an involuntary gasp. Chris took full advantage of this by plunging his tongue into Bones’ mouth.

Chris took his time, Jim wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours. Chris would make it up to him for hijacking his quarters later. Bones sighed and relaxed as Chris continued to explore. His hands went places that hadn’t been touched like that in a very long time. When Chris pushed into Bones’ body he crumpled into Chris’ arms and surrendered. The orgasms that ripped through them were very satisfying.

Bones lay huddled against Chris’ side, his head wedged in his armpit. Jim finally walked back into his quarters and surveyed them. “Are you done yet?” he asked.

Chris raised his head and looked at him. “For now,” he replied.

“Good,” Jim said as he stripped off his own clothes and headed for the shower. “I need some sleep,” his voice sounding from the other room.

Bones murmured, “Good luck with that.” Chris burst out laughing. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
